When a Good Girl Bad Girls
by OutcastChick
Summary: Who knows what will happen when a good girl goes wrong


In July days are hot.

But nights can be even hotter.

Jaimie, a young boarding school student, was going out with some friends during the hottest day of the year. They were all still in there St. Mary's uniforms, red pleated skirts, white button up shirts, and a black vest, although they were all wearing different trinkets to personalize their look. Today she sported three-inch heels, a charm bracelet, pink thigh high stockings, and pigtails.

"I don't know about you, but I could seriously go for some ice cream." Britney said, she picked up the magazine she had been reading to use it as a fan.

" Me, too." Jaimie and Marissa agreed in unison. They walked together to the ice cream shop down the mall. As they walked they passed a group of boys from the nearby public school. One boy caught Jaimie's eye, he smirked at her in a way that made her blush. Whistling was heard from behind them, Jaimie seemed a bit more confident and had a bit of swing in her walk.

"Damn, girl. If I didn't know that you're angel then I would say you have the devil in the those hips." The boy with dark hair and a mischievous smile said.

"To bad that this angel is out of your league." Jaimie said and then her and her friends sped the rest of the way to the ice cream store trying their best to ignore the constant sexual comments from behind.

After awhile it seemed that they had lost them and they finally arrived at the ice cream shops. After they had gotten their ice cream they went outside to enjoy it in piece. After they finished Britney and Marissa got picked up by their parents.

"Hey, beautiful. If you ever get tired of being good, give me a call." Mr. Good-looking-and-bad requested, as he handed Jaimie a slip of paper with his number.

Three weeks later

Jaimie and her friends had a huge fight over what the classes they should take next year. Her friends wanted to take family classes; she however was more interested in taking art, math, and science. Jaimie had come to realize that she wasn't who she was told she was, she didn't like the idea of being the good girl anymore. She was sitting in her bedroom and the bed was covered in black and green stains from where she had decided to splash dye. Her bag collection was left in a hated heap in the corner of the small newly redesigned room, the contents sprawled over the floor. She really didn't know what to do anymore. Her room looked like a art kit blew up. As she stared at the mess on her floor she notice the small slip of paper with a scrawl of writing on it. Out of impulse she picked it up and examined the sloppy yet elegant writing, Jaimie must have sat there just admiring the handwriting for a couple of minutes before she made sense of the words. ' If you ever get tired of being good' underneath was a phone number. Hell if she wasn't tired of being the good girl, and she reached for her cell phone. As she punched in the numbers the decision was made, she wanted whatever this guy had to offer. Or so she thought.

"Hello." Answered the boy from the mall.

"Hi, umm, do you remember giving me your number?" Jaimie flinched at what she just said, duh of course he didn't.

"Is this the girl from the mall?" His voice gained a taste of confidence and something she couldn't quite place.

"Umm, yes. You told me to call you if I—"

"I know what I said, do you know where the Lorante Hotel is?" He asked, the Lorante hotel was one of more expensive hotels around town.

"Yes, the one by the beach?"

"Yea, go there and ask for the Benson room." He hung up the phone.

She turned and looked at her floor and then thought about what she might be doing. Maybe, drinking, or what if he want to toilet paper a house, or kiss. The thought of the last one made her blush, she was a sixteen year old who had never kissed someone before. She pulled out a little black backpack and packed some things she might need, she didn't.

Later that night.

"Umm, I'm looking for the Benson suite." Jaimie told, the desk person.

"Room 428 floor 12."

"Umm, thanks." Jaimie said, as they dismissed her to get to the next person.

As she approached the elevator, she was all of a sudden very scared. She didn't know anything about this guy. She stepped in the elevator and pressed twelve. No this is something she needs to do, she thought stubbornly, I want to know. The music playing worked to calm her nerves as the carriage came to a stop. She stepped out of the doors and walked down the hall till she found the right room. Before she could knock the door swung open, there he was. The guy from the mall, but this time he was wearing just jeans and drying his hair with a towel.

"Come in. I'm Conner." He motioned to the huge room. It was stylish and alluring. Almost as though his presence added a hint of mystery to the place.

"Oh. I am Jaimie." She said all at once. The outfit she had decided on was short pleated skirt and white cotton blouse with small black slippers on. Unknown to her, but the black of her underwear showed out underneath, it was a black set of a lacy bra, thong and black thigh highs. Conner motioned to the door of the bedroom.

"Now since you came to me, we are playing this my way." His eyes gave no hint of humor only seriousness and that emotion that she still couldn't place.

He pointed to the room and Jaimie walked in, it was a bedroom with a large king size bed dominating the room. " Strip."

"But—"

"You came to me, now do what I say." He commanded with hidden authority, his green eyes examined her body making her feel very vulnerable. As she slide the skirt down her legs, exposing the lacy black thong, but before she could get to the buttons of her shirt. Conner reached over and yanked it open, picked her up, and threw her on the bed. She lay on her stomach and felt a hot, wetness being pressed up to the lips of her pussy. She moaned and her face flushed with pleasure. "You want to know what it feels like to be naughty?"

She nodded furiously, her thighs heated up. This craving she had never had before rose up, she needed to be… she didn't know what she needed. "Then you need to know what its like to be punished."

She could feel his hot breath on her ass as he ripped her pantie from her body. Slid a finger into her wet pussy, she moaned. When people say pleasure you think happiness. She never expected it to be this hot, rush of adrenalin and something indescribable. He spanked her as he slid his finger in and out in rhythm; with each stroke of his hand against her ass, and movement in pussy she felt her face heat as the pleasure between her legs build up in this dam. It was unbelievable.

"Oh Conner, Oh… Oh" she moaned with the time of hands and then he slipped his finger into her ass, she screamed her pleasure to the world. Lights and pleasure exploded behind her eyes. She wasn't aware of much as she came down from her high. She felt Conner move behind her, till her face was put in front of the first dick she had ever seen.

"Suck." Jaimie looked at him wide eyed and shook her head. "Stand up."

She stood up slowly, he held up a pair of odd-looking panties from the side table. "Put these on."

She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. He smacked her cherry red ass.


End file.
